halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet of Particular Justice
The Fleet of Particular Justice is a Covenant Fleet led by Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee. This fleet is responsible for: the glassing of at least seven planets, 1 billion total casualties with 23,000 of those casualties being UNSC, and 123 naval vessels. It is one of the Covenant's largest fleets. Operational History Fall of Reach : Main article: Fall of Reach Once the Fleet of Valiant Prudence had been mostly destroyed and mostly disabled, a second unknown fleet of at least 19 ships exited Slipspace near Reach to enforce a larger presence on the planet. The Fleet of Particular Justice was the proverbial nail in the coffin for the UNSC defense of Reach. Under the leadership of Thel 'Vadamee, the fleet arrived on August 30 and combined with the remaining forces on the planet. This amassed a huge total of 314 Covenant ships assaulting the remaining UNSC forces. Though the combined fleet succeeded in glassing Reach, it took heavy casualties during the battle, mainly because of the planet's defending Mk. V "Super" MAC-equipped Orbital Defense Platforms and a well-placed nuclear minefield. Over two-thirds of the combined fleet were lost taking the planet. Battle of Installation 04 : Main article: Battle of Installation 04 After the Fall of Reach, Thel 'Vadamee ordered those closest to his flagship to pursue Pillar of Autumn to Installation 04 while the remaining ships within the Fleet were transferred to other parts of the Covenant Navy. The Covenant warships, being naturally faster than human warships, arrived at Halo first and set up a blockade to prevent the humans from landing on the installation. The Prophet of Stewardship forbade the usage of Plasma Torpedoes against the human warship, unless guaranteed direct hits, out of concerns that the Installation might be damaged in the crossfire. 'Vadamee was forced to send boarders to capture and disable the human ship instead. In the battle that followed, the Autumn managed to destroy at least four of the fleet's cruisers and damage several others, including the Truth and Reconciliation. During the next several days of the Battle of Installation 04, the fleet of Particular Justice remained in orbit around Halo, sending numerous troops down to the surface in an attempt to both learn the secrets of the ring and to eliminate the human presence. The Truth and Reconciliation and the fleet's Agricultural Support Ship Infinite Successor were both hijacked by the Flood and subsequently destroyed to prevent the Flood from escaping Halo. Realizing that the battle on Halo's surface would be lost due to the overwhelming Flood forces, the Covenant Leadership ordered the Fleet of Particular Justice to retreat from Halo. All nearby ships were destroyed when Pillar of Autumn's engines detonated and Installation 04 was destroyed. Composition 2552 When it the Fleet arrived at the Fall of Reach, it recombined with forces there to form a combined fleet of 341 ships. * CCS-class Battlecruiser ** Purity of Spirit ** Undiminished Entelechy - Destroyed ** Truth and Reconciliation - Lat 'Ravamee - Destroyed ** Sacred Promise - Destroyed ** Infinite Succor - Destroyed * CAS-class Assault Carrier ** Seeker of Truth - Flapship - Thel 'Vadamee * DSC-class Support Ship ** Infinite Successor - Ministry of Etiology - Destroyed Trivia TBA Category:The Covenant